


You Arse My Place

by Treatyousweater



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Gentleman Chris, Guitarist! Isak, Isak&Chris in a same band, Kissing on the stage, Love Confessions, M/M, Vocalist! Chris, band au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treatyousweater/pseuds/Treatyousweater





	1. Chapter 1

上高中之前的Isak可能永远没有想到他会加入一个摇滚乐队。  
是的，一个摇滚乐队。  
拜托，他像是那种留着半长不长的头发在舞台上摇头晃脑大声嘶吼的摇滚男孩吗？显然不像。比起Eva房间里的柯特科本他更喜欢Hip Hop，他从来都不会去听电台司令，Eva拿给他听的时候他都快哭了。  
“你知道我不会听的，Eva，”他小心翼翼地摘掉耳机，把它放回Eva手里，“我宁肯抄一百遍Nirvana的所有歌词也不会听电台脑袋，我不想十五岁就自杀。”  
Isak大概永远都不会想明白，明明他和Eva，Jonas和Ingrid四个人做了那么多年的BFF，Eva在选择男朋友的时候宁愿做第三者也不愿意选择他。  
简而言之，Isak从来不听摇滚，他也不觉得自己会和摇滚沾上边。

“Isak？”下课的时候Eva在教室门口叫住了他，“紧急呼叫，我们需要一个吉他手，放学后你能来帮忙吗？”  
很显然，Isak刚刚度过了一节让他昏昏欲睡的生物课，生物老师原生态且有些下垂的乳房对他似乎有一种神秘的催眠作用，他走出教室的时候可能还没从深度睡眠状态下醒转过来。  
他说：“好。”  
三十秒后Eva把排练的时间地点发到他手机上的时候他才猛然惊醒。他单方面决定对生物老师宣战。

Eva可能是世界上唯一一个知道Isak会弹吉他的人。Isak强迫Eva发誓她不会告诉别人，她同意了。  
“我知道你想成为Rap之王，但是干嘛不想让别人知道你会弹吉他啊？”  
“和你不想让别人知道你为什么和Ingrid闹翻的原因一样。”  
Eva不说话了。  
好吧，他得承认这样威胁自己最好的朋友是有点mean，但是他真的不能让别人知道自己会弹吉他。在他还年轻，甚至可以说得上年幼无知的、对Eva告白失败的时候，某个换过很多个女朋友的、非常英俊的、可能比他大上两三岁的学长告诉他，“没有哪个女孩子会不喜欢抱着吉他唱情歌的男生”。  
他早就不记得那个人是谁了。他只记得他在家弹吉他的时候有个过路人敲他家的门，告诉他“弹得比他妈的Noel Gallagher还烂”，不过等他弹得比“他妈的Noel Gallagher”要好上一些，他的手指头能按到五品以外的和弦的时候，他终于意识到自己并不怎么热衷于获得女孩子的好感了。  
而且其实他也不是很介意让Jonas弹“I'm Yours”给他听，即使他承认这真的有点gay。

Isak一下午大概给Eva发了八百条短信告诉她他“弹吉他还是上个世纪的事情”、“不想加入Elastica”，Eva还是残忍地拒绝了他对她的请求的拒绝请求。  
“拜托啦，Isak，”Eva在放学后他准备逃窜回家的时候把他成功拦截，“现在大家都知道我和Ingrid的事情了，总有一天…”  
如果男同性恋不会对女孩心软的话，Isak肯定是宇宙第一直男。  
Eva给他看了她们之前的排练视频，Isak觉得这个连名字都没有的乐队很垃圾，那个天天对着他舔勺子的Chris看起来根本不会弹吉他，Noora唱得还不错，他知道Eva能去弹贝斯完全是因为女孩们不愿意抛下她，但是他不会对此作出任何评价的。  
毕竟她们已经足够惨了，Eva之前是这么声泪俱下地告诉他的——Sana和Chris这个月得补习德语，她们已经徘徊在不及格边缘了，而Noora出于某种不可告人的原因暂时不能和她们的鼓手Vilde一起排练，他如果再说什么不合时宜的话，Jonas可能会以为他的女朋友被他最好的哥们欺负了。  
“Isak，我知道你是我们最好的吉他手，”Eva鼓励他，“你就是我们的Shawn Lane。”  
“我很瘦的，好吗？”Isak说，“Noora不能来的话，你们现在的主唱是谁？”  
“我不知道你和他交情怎么样，”Eva小心翼翼地说，Isak注意到她用了“他”这个代词，“他人其实很好，我知道上学期我们都有错，但是我们已经开诚布公地谈过了，希望你也别对他有什么误会——”  
Eva说着推开了他们排练室的门。Isak看到了难看的鼓、板着脸坐着的Vilde，靠在音箱上的Eva给他找来的吉他，还有那个就算Isak是直男也不得不承认帅得冒烟的几个月前抢了他最好朋友的女朋友还让他另一个最好的朋友在学校里名声扫地的三年级男生。  
他们的主唱是他妈的Chris Schistad。


	2. Chapter 2

接下来的两个小时几乎是Isak人生中最煎熬的一段时间了。他大概真的有一个世纪没有碰过吉他了，Vilde的鼓点完全没有节奏感，他听不太清Eva到底在弹什么，所以他自己也在不停地出状况。只有Chris一个人表现得相当沉着冷静，Isak先前只知道Chris很会跳舞，他从没想到过Chris唱歌唱得也很棒。他投入起来的样子大概能迷倒百分之九十以上的Nissen学生，当然不包括Isak在内。  
而那就是Isak在排练中感到无比煎熬的原因。Chris像个真正的摇滚明星，他唱歌和随着间奏摇摆身体的样子让Isak没法挪开视线，尤其是在他对上Chris盯着他的视线的时候——他会出错，然后他们就只好重来。  
结束之前他们准备来一遍Seasons In The Sun。一切就绪之后，Isak正调整着他手里的拨片，他突然听到Chris说了一句“Go Isak”。  
Isak愣住了，他手里的拨片掉到地上，他把它捡起来的时候差点把它吃下去。Eva和Vilde爆发出一阵大笑，Isak的脸红到了脖子根。他完全没想到这个比他们高整整两级的男孩会知道他的名字，他更不会想到他的名字会被人用这样一种方式叫出来。他终于想明白为什么Eva会在派对上和Chris接吻了。  
Isak回过神来的时候Chris已经和女孩们一起倒在地上了，Isak把Eva从地上拉起来的时候，她说：“你瞧，这就是我为什么爱Chris。”  
“你爱死他了，”Vilde说，“你甚至愿意当他的果儿。”  
“我觉得这个房间里所有的人都想，”Chris把Vilde抱起来，“包括我自己。”  
Isak做了个鬼脸。他才不想做Chris的Groupie。

Isak和Eva站在排练室门口等Vilde一起回家，他问Eva为什么会想到找Chris来唱歌。Eva耸了耸肩，说：“Noora问了她的秘密情人，Chris显然拿到了他的推荐信。”  
Isak正要说话，Eva打断了他。“Isak，我知道你要说什么，”她说，“我和Chris现在只是好朋友，而且他也非常愿意帮我们忙，牺牲他自己的休息和——把妹什么的时间来跟我们排练，我只是希望你不会对他有太多误会，他甚至还推荐你来做吉他手，但是我不清楚你们两个关系怎么样，我只是希望你们——”  
“他知道我会弹吉他？”Isak问，他被彻彻底底震惊了。“我都不知道他是怎么知道我的名字的。”  
“那就很奇怪了，”Eva说，“显然他什么都知道。他还说是他建议你学吉他的呢。”

这时候Chris和Vilde从房间里走了出来，Chris要送Vilde回家，他吻了Eva的面颊，又捏了一把Isak的肩膀，说：“明天下午见，宝贝们。”  
好吧，Isak觉得他可能不是宇宙第一直男，鉴于他手机里大量PornHub的Gay Porn浏览记录，以及他红得发烫的脸。  
他也有可能真的有那么一点想做Chris的Groupie，当然只是一点而已。


	3. Chapter 3

“我不敢相信她居然没找我，”Jonas说，“她知道我会弹吉他，我不明白为什么她不让我去做她的吉他手。”  
“因为你们已经分手了，”Isak一针见血地指出，“而且她们的主唱是Chris。”  
“是Chris又怎么样？”Jonas抬起他那两条粗粗的眉毛，很明显他搞错了这个“Chris”的性别，“操，是三年级的那个Chris？”  
“是的，”Isak回答，“我觉得她已经决定向前看了，抱歉，哥们儿。”  
“那他们现在是在一起了吗？”Jonas问。  
“我觉得没有，他们俩的关系大概就——”Isak皱着眉头想了一下，他发现他没办法形容Eva和Chris诡异的关系，“大概就和你们俩现在差不多吧，除了她和Chris几乎每天都在一起写歌。”  
“好吧，”Jonas看起来明显有点不高兴，“我还是很生气，我以为她起码会告诉我这件事。”  
“你们已经分手了，”Isak指出，“而且她就算没和Chris在一起，也会遇到其他男生的。”  
“我觉得他们总会在一起的，”Jonas悲观地说，“他们天天待在一起。”  
“你们已经分手了，”Isak指出，“兄弟，你真的很需要一些派对和酒。”  
Isak也希望Chris没和Eva在一起。

Isak一直都不觉得像Chris这样在校园里大受欢迎的高年级男生会瞧得上他这种额头上长着青春痘、脸颊肉嘟嘟的疯长个子的一年级新生，他和Chris几乎算得上是完全相反的两种人，Chris亲了Eva，而他告诉Eva他对她有感觉——放在CW大概可以拍五季青春校园剧了，剧情围绕富二代花花公子哥Chris霸凌书呆子Isak展开，他们如何因为喜欢上同一个女生而成为死对头，Isak会被Chris欺负得很惨——而现实生活显然不是CW。Chris对他出人意料地友好，Isak走进排练室的时候Chris会在沙发上抬起头对他微笑，让Isak坐在他旁边，他甚至还会从Isak手里抢走吉他，边弹边唱I'm Yours。  
Isak也终于明白了Chris为什么那么受女生的欢迎。他对Eva和Vilde可以算得上是非常绅士、非常温柔了，他会帮她们掀起门帘让她们先通过门口，会帮她们拿外套，会开车送她们回家——Isak几乎从来没帮女孩们做过这些，他开始怀疑主动向他示好的女生都是因为他长了一张所有雌性生物都会喜欢的脸。  
Chris可能是过于友好了，以至于在一个星期后的某次排练间隙，Isak问他：“为什么大家叫你Penetrator Chris？”  
“某种阳（）具崇拜吧，我猜，”Chris耸耸肩，“我觉得其实跟我们的巴士没多大关系。”  
Isak脸红了，他小声说：“你不能在女生们都在这里的时候说那两个字！”  
他听到了Vilde令人恐惧的笑声，Eva也笑起来，她说：“Isak，我没别的意思，”她努力调整了一下呼吸，“但是你脸红起来的时候真的就像个小宝宝，我完全没法相信你说过你对我有感觉那回事。”

Isak发现Chris没那么难相处，他不太明白像Chris这种全校最受欢迎的巴士的二把手——显然不会缺少女生的关注——为什么会被Eva抓壮丁到女生乐队来唱歌。可是Chris人真的很好，Isak每天都非常理解那些女孩们的想法，Chris很酷，而且真的相当吸引人。不过他写的歌词没那么酷，都是些无病呻吟的、你需要我我爱着你的情歌，尽管Isak发自内心无比鄙视Chris对音乐的审美，他还是在Chris靠着他、右手揽着他肩膀唱You're my sunshine的时候心跳加速。  
他们开始一起写歌。Chris吉他弹得不错，他觉得Isak弹得比他好的时候会说他“故意炫技”，会压上去摘掉Isak的棒球帽揉乱他的头发。Isak讨厌肢体接触，但是他惊奇地发现他挺喜欢Chris手指穿行在他头发里的感觉。

那天Isak少有地把他的棒球帽正扣在了他的脑袋上。Eva和Vilde在门外商量着什么，Chris揽着Isak的肩膀小声地哼着歌，Isak拨着弦，他在Chris怀里待得太舒服了，他也不知道自己弹了些什么。  
Chris摘掉他的棒球帽的时候他正在弹的可能是Ed Sheeran的Kiss Me。他和这群人待在一起久了之后对音乐的审美都变差了，他想。  
Chris把他的棒球帽倒着扣在他脑袋上。“我还是喜欢你这个造型。”他说。  
然后Chris吻了他的额头。


	4. Chapter 4

那只是一个吻。  
只是一个吻而已，Isak想，没什么大不了的。Chris是个学校里的名人，所有人都知道他的名字，他会唱歌，会跳舞，没准还会拉普，他做这些事情的样子性感得要命，他十岁以前没准就已经吻过一打以上的女孩子。  
没准还有男孩子。  
亲吻只是Chris表达善意的方式，Isak这样告诉自己，Chris显然非常擅长亲吻，他每天与Eva和Vilde告别的时候都会亲吻她们的脸颊，亲吻对他来说——可能，仅仅只是可能，就和握手对于Isak的意义是差不多的吧。  
但是Isak不希望那仅仅是一个表示友好的吻。毫无疑问，他对Chris很有好感，那天他们的排练进行得也非常顺利，Eva没出什么岔子，他们甚至一起写了一首新歌。剩下的时间里Eva跟Vilde在门外谈论着女孩们的事情，Chris向他抱怨着失踪了的Ed Sheeran，而他一边埋怨Chris拉低了他的音乐审美标准一边弹了Ed的Kiss Me，紧接着Chris就吻了他。  
这怎么看都不像是个“你好呀Isak你今天做得很棒”的吻，而是“哇宝贝你居然真的去听了我喜欢的男歌手的歌还来弹给我听而且这首歌居然就叫Kiss me所以我一定要亲你”的吻。  
Isak失眠了，他失眠了大概有，两个钟头吧。  
他去翻了Chris的Instagram，看完了里面所有的照片，打了个手枪，等他终于意识到直男根本不会做这档子事以后，他就筋疲力尽、昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

“和声部分当然是Isak来唱，”Eva说，“拜托，我连这四根弦还不知道怎么拨呢，哪有心思唱歌啊？”  
“Isak唱歌很好听，”Vilde附和  
着，“他还会拉普呢，他几乎是一年级的拉普小王子了，他没有给你表演过吗？”  
“抱歉啦，甜心，”Chris冲着Isak挑眉毛，“拒绝无效。”

他们第一次登台演出的时候女孩们的尖叫几乎震耳欲聋。当然，她们不是为Eva和Vilde尖叫的，当然也不是为Isak，用脚趾头想想就知道让她们疯狂的人是Chris了。Isak努力缩着脑袋，祈祷别人千万别认出他来，他甚至穿上了白衬衫戴上了黑框眼镜——这跟他平时的着装方式完全不同，他现在看起来就像个金发Geek版的Graham Coxon，如果有机会的话他真的会用个牛奶盒子把自己的脸遮起来，他希望疯狂的女生们最好把Magnus的手机挤到地上踩碎什么的，否则那家伙手机里会存一堆让他一辈子都抬不起头的照片。  
Isak唱歌的时候有点抖，他不明白他为什么会这样，也许是因为他还不习惯在几百人面前唱歌，也许是因为女孩们的尖叫声太大，也许是因为他们的礼堂太小太热，也许是因为他讨厌Oasis还不得不唱Live Forever的和声，也许是因为他们并没有给吉他手准备一个话筒，而他的嘴唇和Chris的只隔了两秒钟路程的空气。  
Isak决定永远讨厌Oasis的原因是这个乐队的歌都很Gay。之前Chris准备在表演的时候唱Take me，Eva不同意的原因是她觉得Chris对着台下大概已经疯狂的女孩们唱“Take me when I'm young and true”有相当大的概率会导致某种不可预料的后果，而Isak拒绝的原因是这首歌有半个世纪那么长的吉他solo，当然他没说他不想看到Chris趁着不用唱歌的功夫去给女孩们送飞吻，他永远也不会说的。  
所以这就是当下的情况，Isak本来一点都不喜欢这首歌，但是显然，他的Man crush——Chris，和他近在咫尺的嘴唇，让这首歌变得性感了起来。他们凑在一起，对着那个小到不能再小的麦克风唱Noel Gallagher写的基到不能再基的歌。这大概是Isak最不直男的一天了，他只希望不要被他的朋友们拍到照片。  
Isak怎么也没有想到的是，在唱完最后一个“You and I are gonna live forever”之后，Chris靠近他，主动挤开了那两秒钟路程的空气，然后吻了他。  
和那个轻轻的、印在额头上的吻不一样，Chris这次直截了当地吻了他的嘴唇，而Isak的大脑一片混乱，他看着Chris的眼神变得越来越迷离后来他甚至闭上了眼睛，他觉得这个时候睁着眼睛不太礼貌所以他也闭上了眼睛，他不知道自己在弹什么东西，他的手指还能动弹完全是因为肌肉记忆什么的，因为Chris把他弄得湿漉漉的，他们甚至还用上了舌头，他知道Chris的手指在他的衣领上但是他没力气把他推开，因为空气实在是太热了，他甚至希望Chris就这样吻他，然后解开他的衣服，就像他对那些女孩们做的一样。  
Eva开始尖叫，紧接着他们的鼓手阵亡了。Isak还在处理和Chris嘴唇的事情，不过他觉得周末他应该抽个空去看一下耳科医生。

Isak在一秒内只想到了三件事情。  
第一，他觉得没他想象中那么直。  
第二，他觉得Chris可能也没想象中那么直。  
第三，他决定开始听Oasis，因为他没那么直。


	5. Chapter 5

Isak几乎记不清他们是怎么回的休息室。他只记得Chris唱着歌，然后吻了他，而且紧接着他回吻了Chris，他记得女孩们的尖叫，还有手机相机的闪光灯。  
他完蛋了。他亲了一个比他大整整两岁的男生，而那个男生恰好是半个学校女生的梦中情人。  
“Chris，我不知道你是怎么想的，”他假装自己已经冷静下来，“我刚才可能有点迷糊了，我不知道我在干什么，我不应该那样做的。就只是求你——求你别告诉别人，行吗？”  
Chris头一次在和他说话的时候没有看着他的眼睛。他只是点了点头。

“操，我之前一直以为Chris是直的，”星期一他们放学的时候Magnus这样说，“他亲那个Geek小男孩的时候我差点咬到舌头，还是他们就只是在模仿The Libertines？”  
Jonas一脸担忧地看了Isak一眼。事实证明有些时候对Magnus隐瞒一些事情对活出精彩人生很有帮助。  
“如果你不试试的话你永远发现不了你的性取向，”Mahdi说，“我觉得你没准得到八十岁才会发现其实你喜欢的是男生。”  
“什么？”Magnus的表情扭曲了，“我才不会喜欢男的，你看我像基佬吗？”  
“放心吧，Magnus，”Isak说，“就算你是基佬也不会有基佬愿意和你睡的。”  
他赶在被Magnus勒死之前逃回了家。

Isak才十六岁，十六岁之前他一直觉得他是直的。  
十六岁他意识到他可能有点喜欢Jonas，他开始怀疑自己可能是个同性恋。他新申请了个账号，在YouTube上关注了大概一千万个LGBT名人，看他们的Vlogs和出柜视频，他从来没觉得他和这些人有什么相似之处。他看了一些Gay porn，不是很吸引人，但总比男生和女生做要有趣一些，他总觉得女孩子们的唇膏有点太油腻了。  
但是后来他意识到他可能不喜欢Jonas。他们只是太熟了，熟到他们几乎天天待在一起，他以为的那种喜欢一个人的感觉只是对朋友的占有欲而已。当Jonas开始和Eva谈恋爱，而Eva不像Ingrid那样，她几乎时时刻刻都恨不得和Jonas在一起，Isak以为他吃醋了，但是后来他才明白那只是他觉得孤独而已。  
而Chris不一样。在被Eva拉进排练室的大门里之前他们的生活几乎毫无交集，而在Chris无数次叫他“宝贝”，无数次用指腹擦过他的眉梢，又把吻印在他的额头上以后，一切都变了。  
Isak可能有点喜欢Chris，他可能也有点恨Chris，而且他完全不知道该怎么办。

“我们不会告诉别人的，”Eva说，“海报上写的是Noora和Chris的名字，知道你和Christopher顶替了她们的只有我们几个人，如果你不想让别人知道的话，我们也不会说出去的。”  
Isak真诚地为去年欺骗了Eva感到忏悔。  
“Ingrid认出了你，”Eva的话让他的心一沉，“但是我说，‘那不是Isak，只是Chris从其他地方找来的另一个男孩’。”  
“谢谢你，Eva，”Isak说，“我不知道Chris为什么会那样做，我只是希望以后排练的时候不会变得太尴尬。”  
Eva惊讶地瞪大眼睛。“我以为你会说你要退出！”她说，“事实上一开始Chris说‘那个你男朋友的小跟屁虫呢，他叫什么，Isak？他不是会弹吉他吗，你为什么不去把他找来呢’的时候我就觉得有哪里怪怪的，现在想起来他肯定是早就盯上你了！”  
Isak说不出话。他希望Eva没在骗他，或者干脆是在骗他，这样他就可以退出，永远都不和Chris有任何联系，这样没准他就会意识到他其实喜欢的还是女孩，他永远都不用像他YouTube订阅的那些人一样经历那些煎熬然后告诉别人自己是同性恋，从此要承受人们异样的眼光。他永远都不想经历这些。  
“他喜欢你，”Eva斩钉截铁地说，“我甚至有点怀疑他当时吻我只是为了要到你的ins名字了。你不在的时候他总是谈起你，他问我你喜欢什么食物，喜欢听什么歌，我真不敢相信我之前居然信了他那套‘我只是想和队里每一个人搞好关系’的说辞！”  
“我都没和他说过几句话，”Isak支支吾吾地说，“而且我不喜欢他。我是说，Chris歌唱得很棒，他是个不错的主唱，但是我不是同性恋。”  
Eva将信将疑地看着他。“那你最好还是跟他说清楚，”她说，“他今天刚刚问了我你家的地址，我觉得你还是在他给你寄玫瑰花之前跟他坦白比较好。”  
坦白？坦白什么？坦白从Chris第一次吻他开始他就不止一次地梦到和幻想着比那更多的东西？坦白在舞台上那个收获了无数尖叫的吻之后Chris能真的解开他衬衫的每一粒扣子？或者，干脆坦白每次Eva拉着他去看Chris舞团的表演，他的眼神都只停留在他一个人身上，而他直到今天才意识到这一点？  
“我会的，”他说，“我会告诉他我有喜欢的女孩了。”  
Eva显然对他的话一个字也不信。

Isak回到家，发现他的Instagram多了一个叫chrisschistad的关注者，而Sara在他最新的帖子下面留了三个红心。  
他甚至还收到了一张Definitely Maybe。


	6. Chapter 6

当Sara结束掉她和Isak那个大概有半个世纪那么长的吻以后，Chris走过餐厅，冲Isak挤了挤眼睛。  
“那是Penetrator Chris吗？”Sara问，“他怎么会认识你？”  
“因为Isak是我们的新吉他手，”凭空出现的Eva告诉她，“说到这个，Isak，你该不会介意我们把你的名字加到下次表演的海报上吧？”  
“我都不知道你还会弹吉他。”Sara说。  
“爱情就是这样的，”Eva解释道，“你发现你喜欢上一个人，你想和他在一起，于是你和他在一起了，然后你们不断增进对对方的了解，最后你发现他根本不是你最开始喜欢的那个样子。所以，砰！你们就分手了。”  
“Eva！”Isak和Sara同时喊道。Eva带着一脸神经质的笑容离开了，Sara看起来有点生气，但是Isak有点心虚。他知道Eva说得对，过一段时间，也许一个月，也许三个月，Sara就会发现他其实是个又懒又自私的人，她就会和他分手，而他一旦恢复单身，他也许就会回到原来的样子，他和Chris又会变得尴尬，他没准又会觉得自己喜欢的是男生。  
然而Isak恢复单身并没有用他想象中那么长时间。星期五晚上The Penetrators的派对上，Sara把他拉进卫生间里吻他，顺手锁上了门。当Sara的手一路下滑，马上就要碰到他的裤子拉链时，他轻轻把她推开，说：“Sara，你觉不觉得……我们发展得有点太快了？”  
Sara很明显被他惹恼了。“我就知道你没那么喜欢我，”她尖着嗓子说，“你到底有什么毛病，Isak？Ingrid说你有可能是同性恋什么的，我当时还一点都不信！你是硬不起来吗？还是你喜欢的是Eva？”  
她没有给Isak任何解释的机会就夺门而出了。三秒钟以后，Chris推开门走了进来。  
“嗨，”Chris说。  
“嗨，”Isak问他，“你怎么在这里？”  
“因为这是我们的派对？”他漫不经心地回答，“因为这是我家的洗手间，而且我现在正好有这种生理需要？”  
Chris拉开拉链的时候Isak连忙转过身，他听到Chris洗手的声音才又把身体转回来面对着Chris。  
“和你的小女朋友吵架了吗？”Chris问，“她看起来气坏了。发生什么了吗？”  
“没什么，”他说，“她觉得我没那么喜欢她，问我是不是同性恋。”  
“她不应该这样说。”Chris告诉他，一点点缩短他们两人之间的距离，“如果她觉得你没那么喜欢她，那她应该反思一下她自己，而不是把责任全都推到你身上说你是同性恋。那么你是吗，Isak？”  
“什么？”Isak一时间没明白他的意思，最终他决定实话实说，“我不知道。”  
“很高兴听到你这么说，”Chris说，“你才十六岁，这个时候就决定自己是同性恋还是异性恋或者是双性恋都太草率了。也许以后你会遇到一个让你疯狂着迷的男孩，也许你会和Sara走到最后，现在对一切下结论都太早了。”  
“去把她追回来，”Chris告诉他，“告诉她你真的很喜欢她。晚安，Isak。”  
“晚安。”  
Chris离开的时候吻了他的额头。那其实算不上是个吻，他只是用嘴唇轻轻蹭了一下Isak的额头，不过那足够让Isak心跳加快呼吸紊乱了。

他当然不会把Sara追回来。当Sara说他不喜欢她的时候，他得承认她一点都没说错。  
他喜欢的人是Chris。


	7. Chapter 7

和Sara分手以后Isak成了乐队正式的吉他手，演出海报上他的名字就在Chris Schistad下面，他每天放学以后都去参加排练，他当然不会告诉别人他去参加排练只是因为他想和Chris待在一起，两个小时摆弄吉他的时间成了他一天里最快乐的时候。  
当然他比之前也放得更开了。Chris唱歌唱到一半去吻他的额头的时候他也会吻回去，把嘴唇贴在Chris的脸颊上，他可以发誓有一次他这样做的时候Chris的呼吸加快，灼热的气息全数喷洒在他耳朵后面，那让他有点想要尖叫。  
不过尖叫的人是Eva。Eva很喜欢尖叫，而当她开始尖叫的时候，他们的排练就被迫中止了。“你们俩现在是怎么回事？”她问，“你们俩现在是在一起了吗？”  
“没有，”Isak说，“我不太了解，但是摇滚乐队里大家不都是这样的吗？”  
“我给他看了几张Blur的纪录片，”Chris拍了拍Isak的肩膀，把Isak整个人圈在他怀里，“说真的，Eva，如果你也看过Starshaped，你就应该加入我们。”  
“我对此不会做出任何评价。”Vilde举起她的鼓槌。  
“想都别想，”Eva说，“我还记得上次吻了你以后发生的事情呢。”  
于是Chris又吻了Isak，Isak没有躲开，而Vilde捂住了眼睛。

生活开始变得美好起来，Isak很高兴Sara在甩了他以后又有了新的男朋友，而且她对他态度还不算太糟，没有到处说他喜欢Eva，或者干脆说他是个同性恋之类的。  
然而好的日子总是不会持续太长。当他的妈妈又一次发疯，把家里的东西砸得乱七八糟，而他的爸爸忍无可忍终于离开家之后，他崩溃了。  
Isak躲在Jonas家哭了整整一天，第二天Eva跑到他家里帮他收拾了残局，花了一个下午和他聊天，告诉他一切都会好起来。  
“我受不了了，”他对他的妈妈说，“我没法在这个家里待下去了。”  
“你只有16岁，Isak，”她说，“世界上找不到比家更安全的地方了。”  
可他还是离开了。

最初Isak在Jonas家住了一个星期。Jonas有个妹妹，而世界上大概没有比早晨醒来、在卫生间里撞见一个只穿着吊带背心的女孩更尴尬的事情了。  
他没什么足够亲近到能让他借住的朋友，Eva和Vilde是女生，她们大概没法收留他。当某个下午，他在排练的空档接到他妈妈的电话、和她大吵了一架以后，他知道Eva已经把整件事情告诉了Chris和Vilde。  
“你可以来我家啊，”Chris说，“两间卧室，我父母大概有三四个月没回家了。”  
Isak住进了他的man crush的家里。他大概是世界上最幸运又最不幸的人了。

Chris显然很好地继承了他父母的基因。每天Isak总是最早回去的，就算Chris和他们一起排练完，他也总是有Penetrator的聚会要参加，除了排练的时候，Isak一天里甚至见不到他几次。Isak躺在Chris父母的大床上，不止一次地感到寂寞。  
“如果你那边不需要花太长时间的话，”在某一次排练完时他叫住准备离开的Chris，“我可以等你，然后我们可以一起回家。”  
Isak极为暧昧地使用了“家”这个字眼，即使他心里相当清楚严格来说那并不是他的“家”，而这样说没准会让人浮想联翩。可Chris却在一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，然后朝着他挑了挑眉毛。  
“等我五分钟就好，”他说。

“为什么今天突然想起来等我回去？”在开车载他们两人回去的路上Chris问他。  
“因为你家很大？”Isak倒在座位里，“而且我一个人待着的时候很无聊？”  
“你可以早点告诉我的，”Chris轻声说，“我可以每天回去陪着你。”  
他们一起看了Suede的纪录片，Chris学着Brett Anderson的样子唱“We're trash”，Isak说：“我们确实是。”  
“Isak，”Chris的表情突然变得认真起来，“我知道我是个怎样的人，我去年不该对Iben和Eva做那样的事，我永远都不会原谅我自己。”  
“我觉得我这个时候应该搂着你的肩膀说‘没事的，Chris，这不是你的错’，”Isak从沙发上滑到地板上，“但是其实我想说的是，‘去你的，Chris，你就是个傻（）逼，你怎么能对她们做那样的事？’”  
“我们都不是什么好人，”Chris也滑下去，搂着他的肩膀，“别忘了是谁跟Iben告发的，嗯？”  
“我才不是你的犯罪搭档，”Isak站起来把Chris的胳膊从肩膀上甩下去，“我只是想让Iben知道她有个多糟糕的男朋友。”  
可是Chris突然一把拉住了他，把他拽回自己怀里，让Isak坐在他的大腿上。“都是我的错，”他在Isak耳边说，“但是我可以变得不那么糟糕的。”  
Isak逃开了。


	8. Chapter 8

Isak有点怀疑Chris有了新的女朋友。  
他在Chris家里住了几乎有半个月，后一个星期Chris开车和他一起放学一起回家，学校里没有任何关于他们的传言。只有一个原因，那就是Chris有了新女朋友，这样一来就算他和Isak再亲密，都不会有人怀疑他们两个人的性取向。

“Vilde告诉我Chris是单身，”Magnus说，“我不知道她是什么意思，就好像我会想知道一样。我看起来像那种对这种事情关心的女生吗？”  
“你看起来就像，”Jonas说，“鉴于你已经就此滔滔不绝地发表了五分钟的长篇大论，我觉得你和Vilde今天晚上大概会煲半个小时的电话粥来讨论Chris的前女友和前男友们。”  
“现在还有人用‘煲电话粥’这个词吗？”Isak问，“你们不需要通过Skype来搞video sex的吗？”  
“不过Vilde说Chris在追一个男生，”Magnus看都没看Isak一眼，“会不会是他们之前的那个吉他手？你认识他吗，Isak？”  
“也有可能Chris在追的就是Isak，”Mahdi说，“毕竟他们两个现在是室友了，你有看过Chris看Isak的眼神了吗？他看着Isak的眼神就像Isak是他的Sugar Baby一样。”  
“如果你有仔细观察的话，”Isak拍拍Mahdi的肩膀，“就会发现他看人都是那个眼神。不对，他只在看有性吸引力的人的时候才有那个眼神，比如Jonas，Eva，我，还有Noora，”他补充说，“当然没有你，Magnus，世界上觉得你有性吸引力的人大概只有Vilde，我简直不敢相信你用了这么长时间都没和她勾搭上。”  
“没人会追自己的室友，”Jonas说，“Mahdi，你看了那么多YouTube视频，你觉得Joe和Caspar，Dan和Phil像是有谁在追谁吗？”  
“他们是英国人，”Mahdi嘟囔着，“不一样的。”

其实Isak根本不应该怀疑Chris有了新的女朋友。他发的每一条不知所云的ins，Chris都会给他点赞，他当然也知道Chris自打他搬进去就从没往家里带过任何女生。  
他甚至在第二天和Chris睡了同一张床。  
Chris的父母要在家住两天，又一次无家可归的Isak只好把他的窝挪到了Chris的房间里。说真的，这个世界上怎么会有人同时在墙上贴Justin Bieber和Nirvana的海报？现在不是2016年吗？  
Isak没觉得尴尬。他和Chris是朋友，现在还是室友，只不过现在不得不分享同一张床而已。他有什么可尴尬的？Chris的床甚至大到他们中间几乎隔了一米的距离。他和Chris互相道了晚安，Chris关掉了床头的台灯，Isak缩回被子里。Chris的床真的很舒服。  
他睡不着。他知道Chris也醒着，他知道Chris醒着的时候呼吸是什么样子的。他现在有点想知道Chris睡着了以后是怎么呼吸的，那一定也很性感，毕竟女孩们愿意和他睡肯定不仅仅是因为他长得好看。  
“Chris？”他问，“你还醒着，对吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你在万圣节派对上亲Eva的时候，”Isak说，“你是真的喜欢她吗？”  
“我不知道，”Chris回答，“她那时候哭得很凶，而我进去的时候本来只是想问她一些事情。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，”Chris在被子下面翻了个身，他知道Chris正面对着他，“那你呢？你说你对Eva‘有感觉’的时候，你是真的喜欢她吗？”  
“我只在十一岁的时候喜欢过Eva，”Isak说。  
黑暗里他什么都看不到，但是他知道Chris在笑。他知道Chris真正笑起来是什么样子的，和他给那些他不感兴趣的一年级女生们的假笑不一样，他发自内心地笑着的时候会闭上眼睛，Isak曾经想过如果他给Chris讲一个Justin Bieber和Harry Styles的笑话，他可以在Chris笑起来的时候偷偷吻他。  
但是他一直没有这样做。他闭上眼睛放慢呼吸，假装他已经睡着了。

Isak本来只是假装他睡着了，他想知道Chris睡着的时候是什么样的，他之前一直都没有找到机会看一看，而等到他像个真正的Stalker一样找到机会的时候，他却真的睡着了。  
醒来的时候他整个人嵌在Chris怀里，Chris的脸离他那么近，比之前每一次Chris吻他的时候都要近，他不知道发生了什么。  
他的咳嗽声把Chris弄醒了。“我们的睡美人终于醒了？”Chris似笑非笑地看着他，把他从怀抱里松开，“你半夜把被子全都踢掉了，我只好把你固定住。知道你睡着的时候有多讨厌吗，你这个小混蛋？知道你妈妈为什么把你赶出家门了吗？”  
Isak想反驳他，他不是被他妈妈赶出去的，但是Chris伸出手摸了摸他的头发，帮他把垂落在眼睛旁边的头发弄到后面去。他看着Chris赤裸的身体说不出话。  
“你睡着的样子真可爱，”Chris说，“一点都看不出来你是个傲慢无礼的坏小孩。想吃点什么？我父母谈生意去了，想一起去吃披萨吗？”  
“什么？”Isak问，“这是什么，一个约会吗？”  
“你觉得是吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“你希望是吗？”  
“我希望它是。”Isak回答，接住Chris往他身上扔的衣服。  
“那么它就是一个约会，”Chris说，他俯下身问了Isak的额头，“你可以再睡半个小时，我会给你放好洗澡水的，宝贝。”


	9. Chapter 9

和男生约会的好处就是他们可以分享一整个大号披萨。Isak不用担心他吃不饱，或者像他和Sara那样剩下一半因为Sara几乎没怎么吃，或者其他什么的。事实上他和Chris在一起的时候他根本没什么需要担心的。  
Isak的嘴唇边上沾了点芝士，他显然没发现。所以Chris就像所有约会里的男生一样，用手指帮他揩掉那些芝士，但是他舔了舔他的指头。  
“抱歉，”Chris说，“这样是不是有点太变态了？”  
Isak僵在那里，他可能全身上下都滚烫滚烫的，他的特殊部位不应该在这个时候这个场合起立敬礼。“没事的，”他说，“谢谢你。”  
“我真的很想知道你尝起来是什么样的，”Chris说，“肯定会比这个芝士要美味得多。”

“选一个，”Isak说，“披萨还是Isak？”  
“Isak，”Chris回答他。  
“为什么？”  
“也许因为Isak喜欢听那些我连歌词都听不清的歌？”Chris说，“也许因为Isak是世界上最漂亮的小男孩？”  
“你不能用‘漂亮’这个词来形容Isak，”Isak说，“Isak是个男孩。”  
“可是Isak的确是我见过的最漂亮的男孩，”Chris告诉他，“他很漂亮，像块巧克力曲奇一样又香又甜，而且他恰好是个男孩。Isak是我当下最喜欢的小饼干，所以我不选披萨。”  
“你不选披萨是因为你刚刚已经用披萨填饱肚子了，”Isak指出，“而Isak只是个一点都不漂亮还邋里邋遢的男孩，他睡在Chris的家里还要Chris来收拾他的东西，他想给Chris烧水泡茶的时候会忘记，然后他会再烧一遍，然后再烧一遍，Chris根本不知道他喝的是烧过三遍的水，Isak吃三明治的时候会吃到纸，咬巧克力的时候会咬到锡箔，他想给Chris打电话的时候打给了那个天天对着他舔勺子的女孩告诉她‘Chris我很想你’因为他手机里存了三个Chris的号码，后来他不得不把Chris的手机号码写在脑袋里。没有人会选择Isak，就连Isak自己都会选择一块能填饱肚子的披萨。”  
“可是Chris会选择Isak，”Chris告诉他，他脸上的神情看起来不像是在开玩笑，“他永远都会。”

回家的路上他牵了Chris的手。Chris握住了他的手，他甚至忘了他的手可能出了很多汗，但是Chris什么都没说，他只是在他们聊天的时候轻轻地在手心里捏Isak的手指，然后因为Isak并不好笑的笑话笑起来，然后侧过头去吻Isak的脸颊。

Isak觉得长期侵占Chris父母的房间不太合适。所以他干脆正式搬进了Chris的房间里，当然他没有把这个消息告诉他的朋友们，尤其是Eva和Vilde。  
他习惯了睡觉前Chris的晚安吻，Chris喜欢吻他的眉毛和额头，他觉得他要是开口Chris没准会整晚整晚地给他讲睡前故事，那给他一种不真实的幸福感，他觉得他生活里的一切仿佛都不是真的。  
他也习惯了在Chris怀里醒来，他甚至怀疑他晚上到底有没有踢被子，因为不管怎样他都会在Chris怀里醒来，就像Chris每天清晨都抱着他等他睁开眼睛一样。  
他还习惯了和Chris一起去学校一起回家。他有时候会在车上打盹，Chris真的会等到他醒来才打开车门。  
他不太习惯Chris和他妈妈聊天。他不会再和他妈妈住在一起了，但是他有时候会和她视频通话，Chris会凑过来捣乱，但是Chris总归是Chris——他对女性的魅力是不分年龄段的，她很喜欢Chris，她甚至偷偷问Isak“Chris是不是你的男朋友”。  
“不是，”Isak回答她，“有可能吧，我也不知道。”  
但是他希望Chris是。

他们只亲吻过一次，那是唯一一次真正意义上的，用上了嘴唇、牙齿和舌头的吻，那还是在天气很冷的时候，现在几乎快要到夏天了，Isak不确定Chris是不是真的喜欢他，他记得Eva刚和Jonas在一起的时候简直就像一对接吻鱼，而Chris只那样吻过他一次。  
还是在舞台上，那天Chris把他打扮得一点都不像他自己，所以Chris吻了他。  
甚至都没人知道Chris吻的人是Isak。  
Isak觉得Chris不是真的喜欢他。

他们当然有演出，他们每个月都在学校有演出，女孩们当然会因为Chris尖叫，Isak当然会被她们称为世界上最可爱的吉他手，而且，当然，演出结束以后，肯定会有等在后台的、想要做Chris的Groupie的女孩。  
总而言之，Isak打算吻Chris。  
当然他也这么做了。

他记得Eva给他听All Around The World的时候他睡着了，这首歌有五分钟还是七分钟或者是九分钟那么长，这点时间足够他打一个盹了。然而现在他们要在舞台上表演这首歌，Isak要连着弹五分钟还是七分钟或者是九分钟那么长时间的吉他。  
所以他干脆在他们表演到一半的时候吻了Chris。就像上次Chris吻他那样。  
Chris没回应他，他说“操，Isak”然后想把他推开，但是Isak学着Chris上次吻他的方法吻Chris，他一直都记得Chris是怎样吮吸他的嘴唇，他们的舌头怎样搅在一起，接吻这种明明想起来都会觉得恶心的事情被Chris变得又美好又下流，所以他干脆有样学样。  
Isak记得的下一件事情是Chris的手从话筒上挪到他的后脖颈，Chris托着他的头吻他，Isak在某种诡异的眩晕中觉得自己像块美味的水果糖。  
Chris放开他的时候Isak几乎整个人都挂在他身上了。“再吻我一次？”Isak问。  
Chris照做了。  
Isak决定不去想以后应该怎么和Magnus解释这些东西。当下他是Chris最喜欢的小饼干，大概也是世界上最幸福的小饼干了。  
总而言之，Isak觉得Chris是真的喜欢他。


	10. Chapter 10

那天余下的部分发生的事情Isak没法完整地回忆起来，总之就是一些吻，很多很多的吻，Isak要向Eva道歉，他当时觉得她和Jonas一个劲地接吻简直愚蠢到无可救药，但是他真正知道亲吻自己喜欢的人是什么感受的时候，他觉得自己比Eva当时还要疯狂。  
当然眼下他没法想那么多，他和Chris大概在床上拥吻了可能有，半个小时吧，Chris吻他的时候就像他尝起来像块格外美味的馅饼，而Isak记得自己上次洗澡还是前一天晚上。但是男生的确是不一样的，他想，Chris身上的汗味让他硬得像块石头，房间里可能太热了，他们两个挤在一起四肢交缠，就像被猫咪缠在一起的毛线团。  
“Isak，”他们接吻的间隙Chris在他的耳边呢喃，“宝贝，你永远都不会知道我有多喜欢你。”  
“那就让我知道，”Isak把Chris拉到他身上，“告诉我。”  
Chris就只是吻他，他们粗重的呼吸交织在一起，而这个晚上他们除了接吻什么都没有做。

在Chris怀里醒来是一回事，而和Chris吻了大半个晚上以后在他怀里醒来则又是另一回事了。Chris像王子吻醒睡美人一样给了他一个晚安吻，笑着看他，用吻描摹他的眉毛脸颊和嘴唇。  
Isak完全沦陷了。  
“Chris，”他说，“我——”  
“别说那个字，”Chris用吻堵住他的嘴唇，“你还这么小，你还不到十七岁，你甚至都不知道我是个什么样的人，永远都别轻易说爱。”  
“我真的很喜欢你，”Isak说。  
“我也很喜欢你，”Chris接着吻他，“宝贝，我爱你。”  
Isak的心脏要爆炸了。而当他发现Chris给他做了早餐的时候，他吻了Chris整整十分钟。  
这天他和Chris都迟到了。

Isak和他的朋友们走出教学楼的时候，Magnus很明显想问他关于前一天舞台上那个吻的事情，而Chris不知道从哪里突然冒出来，把Isak拐到他怀里。  
“我知道你们四个在一起的时候会发生什么，”Chris说，“但是今天不行，我要带我的男朋友回家。”  
Magnus的表情就好像Chris刚刚传染给了他衣原体，就连Jonas都瞪大了眼睛。  
“你的什么？”Magnus问，“我以为你是Isak的Sugar Daddy什么的，男朋友？”  
“我们还能干什么？”Mahdi反驳他，“我们只是聊聊天、叙叙旧——”  
“我不想等一个磕嗨了的臭烘烘的小男孩回家，”Chris打断他，“很显然，Eva都告诉我了，Isak这张漂亮的小嘴应该吸点别的东西。”  
Magnus看上去像是要心脏病发作了。Chris把Isak带走的时候几乎把Isak整个人挂在他身上，而Isak全身滚烫地贴在他的男朋友身上。  
“很抱歉那样对你的朋友们，”Chris在车里这样说，“但是鉴于我一整天都没有见到你，我真的不想看到你和其他男孩在一起。”  
“那我只好假装早晨和我吻别的是一只鼻涕虫，”Isak指出，“而且我们不会去抽大麻。”  
Isak知道他是在转移话题。他还不太适应一个吃他朋友们的醋的Chris，更何况Chris把Isak称为他的“男朋友”，而他们除了接吻甚至没有做过其他的事。拜托，这是Penetrator Chris，学校里大概有一打女孩穿着标红他名字的卫衣，而Chris甚至没和他的男朋友睡过？  
好吧，不是字面意义上的“睡”过，但是要是Isak告诉Jonas他们他和Chris没上过床，他们大概会笑到把自己塞进储物柜里去。  
Isak觉得他知道他应该怎么做。

Isak拉开他男朋友裤子拉链的时候他的男朋友正准备发动车子载他们回家。  
“你在干什么？”Chris问他。  
“你之前说不想看到我飞叶子，”Isak没停下手上的动作，“还提议让我吸点别的东西，所以我决定接受你的建议。”  
Chris把爬到他大腿上的Isak摘下来放回副驾驶座里。  
“系上你的安全带，”他说，“剩下的事情我们回家再说。”  
Isak又爬回去帮Chris拉好拉链，然后偷了一个吻。  
“我做了什么才得到了你，宝贝？”Chris喘息着回吻他，“Isak，你还是个孩子，你不能对所有事情都操之过急——”  
Isak几乎快哭了。Chris也许真的只是喜欢吻他，Chris不是真的喜欢他，他只和女生上床，他甚至不愿意让Isak碰他，也许他把Isak称为自己的“男朋友”只是因为一时新鲜，就像他睡那么多女孩是因为一时新鲜一样。Isak转过头，努力不让Chris看到他的眼泪。  
但他还是听话地乖乖系好了安全带。  
他当然看到了Chris的小帐篷，他觉得他实在太蠢了。


	11. Chapter 11

Isak不知道该怎么做。  
Isak当然知道该怎么做。半年前他可是PornHub的常客，整个学校里大概没有人比他看的Gay Porn多。他当然知道怎么做。  
他只是不敢去做而已。

准备工作永远是最难搞的，Isak在EBay上弄到了他需要的那些东西，他有想过选一个有纪念意义的日子，比如Chris的毕业典礼那天——但是显然，Isak等不了那么久。他觉得Chris也是。  
Isak到家的时候才三点钟。Chris发短信告诉他他还有一个小时才能回去，让他自己在家找点食物，然后他们可以一起去看电影。  
Isak当然没有去“找点食物”。他在浴室里准备了自己。

一个小时后Isak坐在地上打Fifa，他的脑袋枕着Chris的腿。Chris的手指穿过他的头发抚摸他，然后Chris开始吻他的耳后。  
Isak知道那意味着什么。他转过去和他性感的男朋友接吻，而他性感的男朋友把他抱到了自己的大腿上。  
Isak后悔了。他觉得他之前不应该洗澡的，这样他就可以和Chris一起洗澡，而他们之前甚至从没这样做过。  
总而言之，他们接吻的时候蹭掉了Isak身上的浴巾，而他在Chris耳边说，“我准备好了自己”。  
Chris当然知道那是什么意思。

他们转移到床上的时候Chris身上几乎没什么衣服了，其中一半的功劳要归于Isak，他从没见过Chris的脸变得这么红，他们的身体也从没贴得这么紧过。  
“Isak，”Chris退开一些，“我不想伤到你，你还是个宝宝——”  
“我的确比你小两岁，”Isak把自己挂在Chris身上，“但是我不是个小孩子了，我告诉过你我已经准备好了。”  
Chris像一只野兽一样把Isak扔在床上，他吻Isak的样子就像Isak是他的空气，而Isak也终于感觉到了抵在他特殊部位的、Chris的手指。  
但是最先碰到他的是个又软又潮湿的东西。Isak愣住了大概有两秒钟，然后他几乎开始尖叫。  
那是Chris的舌头，抵在他的穴口，把那里舔得湿漉漉的。  
“我以为你之前的意思只是……你准备好了，”Chris说，“Isak，你都做了什么？”  
“我买了一些工具——”Isak在Chris的手指轻轻按压着他穴口的时候小声地喘息起来，“我想既然你还有一个小时才能到家，所以我就在浴室，想着你——”  
“你在谋杀，Isak，”Chris说着让一些温热的液体流进他身体里，“想这么做已经很久了，是吗？”  
Chris的手指推进了他的身体里。先是一根，接着因为Isak认真仔细的准备工作很快又多了一根，Chris很快就找到了他那一点，Isak觉得他就要过度呼吸了，Chris一边戳弄着那一点一边吻他。Isak快要晕倒了。  
Isak没有晕倒。他尖叫着射出来了。

“宝贝，看看你，”Chris抱着他，“看看你，这么漂亮。”  
而Isak真的快要晕倒了，Chris几乎什么都没做就让他几乎爽到把脑浆都射了出来。紧接着他意识到Chris还硬着。他甚至一点都没帮到Chris。  
Isak觉得他这时候应该爬到他英俊又性感还床上功夫一流的男朋友身上扭他的屁股，把他男朋友的大阴茎含到身体里去，但是Chris刚才让他舒服得浑身瘫软，他几乎动都动不了了。  
好在Chris总是知道他在想什么，就像他知道Isak有多喜欢他、多喜欢他吻他、多想要让他操他一样。“你确定吗，宝贝？”Chris问，“你真的准备好了吗？”  
Isak点点头，把安全套戴在那个滚烫又硬得像石头一样的棒状物上。紧接着Chris就真正地进到了他的身体里。  
一开始并不像色情电影里那样，Isak感觉有点疼，而不是像那些男演员一样吊着嗓子细声细气地喊“我还要”，但是过了一会儿就好了一些，疼痛和快感交织在一起，更何况他的男朋友还那样温柔地一边操他一边吻他，Chris看他的样子就像他是Chris生命里最重要的东西。  
Chris高潮了，他把Isak抱得那么紧，他身上的热度几乎把Isak烫伤了。Isak射了第二次，而Chris在把他抱到浴室清理的路上一直在吻他，就像他一秒钟都没法离开Isak的嘴唇一样。  
Isak完蛋了。他肯定是爱上Chris了。

TBC


End file.
